Lily and James the inside story
by Darkling221
Summary: what do you think happens in the wierd way my mind work hmm? read and find out
1. Chapter 1

It was ordinary day of a muggle, but for Witches and Wizards of Hogwarts, the year was about to start.

"Prongs, Padfoot wait up." Remus called running to catch up with his mates, Peter followed.

It was the boys seventh year and James had some news, of course when he told everyone they just well…um fainted (badly)

"Come again?" Remus asked.

"I A.M H.E.A.D B.O.Y." James spelt it out.

"Lily is going to kill you." The Marauders spun round and Lily's best friend, Kelcy stood there.

"That's what I thought," James said looking pale as Kelcy walked through the barricade to Platform 9 ¾.

"What that Lily is going to kill you?" Sirius asked

"Nope, guess again." James said looking even paler.

"Oh no." squeaked Peter, "She's Head Girl."

James nodded, Sirius patted him on the back, "Wow, this is going to be a good year." as he walked through barrier followed by Peter and Lupin.

James followed, "Wish me luck." He said as he headed for the Head Compartment.

"Lot's of luck mate loads." Muttered Remus. The three walked into a spare compartment. Laughter could be heard.

When James arrived he found it empty. He sat on the seat and looked out the window, the train was moving slowly.

"You are so kidding me."

"Lily's here." Muttered James to himself

"You are HEAD boy, I think I am going to spew." Lily said not realising she was going very white and spots had started to appear, as she stood there with a drink in here hand.

"Um, Lily." James said.

"What, Potter!" she snapped at him, her face very white.

"Lie down, Lily." James said.

"Why, so you can kiss me!" Lily yelled.

"NO, you are getting blue dots all over you body and face is WHITE as snow." James replied, "Now you are shaking."

"No… I'm…not." Lily said, she turned and then… collapsed.

"Lily!" James shrieked. He picked her up and put her on the seat, the drink she was holding was put well away and James put his head outside the Compartment, a sixth year named Lara walked past, "Lara can you please find Kelcy and Remus and Sirius and Peter, thanks."

She nodded and disappeared. James felt her pulse, "Ok she has one."

James was holding Lily's wrist when she noticed something, "Oh no." he turned and opened the door when he head a faint hiss. James grabbed Lily and slammed the door, when he looked inside there was about a 5 metre python.

Kelcy came round the corner, "What is going on?" She asked running.

"I need your help, in here." He opened the door and lay Lily down, "What's happened?" Kelcy asked, the door opened and the other Marauders arrived, "Sirius I need you to go and send an owl to McGonagall." James snapped.

James bent over, he wrapped a cloth around the bite, "Sorry if it's tight Lils, but it's the only way." He whispered.

"Move Potter." James turned around and saw McGonagall and Madame Promfry standing there.

"That was quick." James said.

The Marauders walked out and Peter asked, "What happened?" James nodded at the Head compartment.

Sirius, Remus and Peter looked inside, "Oh my god! What the heck is it?" Remus asked.

"A 5 metre python." James said as they walked into a spare compartment. He sat down and started to feel dizzy, "Prongs, what's up?" Sirius asked.

James shrugged his shoulders and looked at his ankle, then collapsed.

"My head…" James muttered and open his eyes, "Hello James, I'm Marie, you were bitten by a python."

"Lily," he said sitting up. He looked to the right and saw Lily lying in the bed to the right.

"She was attacked and someone poisoned her drink." Marie said.

Lily sat up moaning, then heard a voice, "Lily!" She turned and saw James sitting in the chair next to her bed.

"What are you and I doing her Potter?" She asked.

"Well on the train you went really white and got blue spots and then you collapsed and I saw a snake bite and as I was getting you out I got bitten." James replied, looking out the window.

"You… saved… m…y life," Lily whispered, "Why?"

"Well, what else was I suppose do to, leave you to die?" James started to look hurt.

"It didn't, oh James, come on." Lily said. James got up and walked out the door.

Lily sat in bed thinking, what had she done? I'm sorry James, she heard a voice, "Lily?" Lily turned and saw Kelcy.

"Hey." Lily replied.

"Do you mind if I brought someone?" Kelcy asked.

Lily shook her head. Remus, Sirius and Peter walked in. "Hi Lily!" they said together, "Hi guys. You said someone."

For half an hour Lily sat with Kelcy and the three Marauders, before they left, "Remus can I talk to you?" Lily asked. He nodded.

"What is it?" He asked.

"James." Lily replied.

"What happened… wait is this why he's unhappy?"

Lily nodded and looked out the window.

"I misplaced my words and then I think I hurt his feelings."

"Lily, you have broken his heart! He likes you so much and you hate him." Remus said, then stopped.

"What?" Lily said… "He told you that."

Remus nodded, "Four years, four years Lil." Then he walked out of the door.

James was patrolling the corridors when he heard a voice, "James?" He turned and saw N-H-Nick (Nearly Headless Nick) floating towards him, "This is for you." He gave James the note and floated off through one of the walls.

James opened the tiny folded note,

I'm sorry,

I didn't mean to hurt you

James sighed and put the note in his pocket.

That night James continued on patrol until midnight, before heading off to bed.

"Were you scared?" Kelcy asked

"What is it like to be poisoned and um… dead?" A blonde asked.

Lily was being bombarded with questions,

"Shut up!" Lily said yelling, "Now if you don't mind I would like some breakfast!" She got up and walked out of the portrait.

"Morning Lily!" Lily saw Sirius, Remus and Peter waving at her as she arrived in the Great Hall.

She sat down and took a piece of toast, "Welcome back Lily." Professor Slughorn said as he walked past.

"Thanks, where's James this morning?" She asked Remus who was sitting next to her.

"Don't know, actually I haven't seem him since he left for patrol." Remus said looking around.

"Right." Lily said, she got up followed by Kelcy and they left the hall.

As Lily walked towards Potions, she heard chuckling, "That ought to do." She hid as Lucius and his group walked past. "Hi Kelcy, what are you doing here?" Was heard as Lucius walked past.

"Going to class, thanks." Kelcy replied.


	2. Chapter 2

Lily came out of her hiding spot as the boys had gone, "What…?" Kelcy asked,

"He has a crush on you." Lily said dragging her into Potions.

"Lily, have you seen James?" Professor Slughorn asked.

"No Professor." Lily said.

(That evening)

Lily was doing some homework, when she heard a cry, she opened window and a black owl flew in.

Lily saw something on its leg and took it off.

Look east, then north a floor and look for the black door.

She did and gasped, "Snape, what are you doing?" She ran to the common room, "Remus, Sirius Peter?" It was empty.

"Lilykins, did you call us?" Sirius was at the stairs she grabbed his arm,

"Ouch, this is hurting! I didn't mean it!"

"Read and follow." She said,

"So it's Snape…"

"You black haired fish with one eye! James, they are holding James up there, look harder." Lily snapped

She sprinted down the stairs followed by Sirius who grabbed Remus and Peter.

"I know where that is." She stopped as she realised she was at the door she turned and grabbed something.

"Oi!" Was heard,

"Snape! Open the door. NOW." Lily said yelling, He did, "Remus look after him." She went in followed by Sirius.

"Prongs?" Sirius asked. "PRONGS!" he ran to his best mates side, "What, Lily… help." Lily was there, "Peter, get the headmaster and Madame Promfy. He's been attacked, by… by a Death… Ea…ter." Lily stopped. She walked outside the door, "YOU, KILLER! Even though he is not dead, you attacked him. YOU COLD BLOODED ATTACKER!" Lily was screaming.

"Lily, calm down." Dumbledore was there. "In there." She said shaking, "Remus, Peter take Lily back to the dormitory." He turned, "My office." He said leading Snape away.

It had been 2 days since James had been attacked and Lily still had not visited him, Snape had detention for the rest of the school year, and life was pretty quiet. Lily wrote to her family, telling them what had happened to her and James, when she got some shocking news, she had just received the Daily Prophet, when she saw the headlines

HALF THE FAMILY, DEAD 

Half of the Potter family have been murdered, except for James Potter and his parents, all the rest of his family gone.

**They include….**

Lily stopped, she ran to the hospital wing, "No you can't come in." Madame Promfry said, then she showed the newspaper, "10 minutes."

Lily ran in, "What are you doing here…" James said,

"James, your family, except you mum and dad." She gave him the paper and sat down.

His eyes widened. "Go." He whispered.

She left, telling Remus, Kelcy, Peter and Sirius along the way.

Sirius left headed towards the hospital wing.

It had been 2 weeks and James was finally out of the hospital wing with a long scar down his arm.

For the next 3 days Lily said nothing to him except a quick hello and that was it. Then one night they finally had the chance to talk as they were on patrol.

"James, I still haven't had the chance to thank you for saving my life on the train."

"It's ok, I saved yours and you saved mine. Plus Sirius thinks you were pretty cool yelling a Snape like that."

Lily blushed, "This is for you." She took out the Invisibility cloak and gave it to him.

"Thanks, you feeling ok?" James asked.

"Yeah, just tired, why."

James stopped outside the Fat Lady, muttered the password, "Go and get some sleep, I'll be fine. Can you keep a secret?"

Lily nodded

He muttered something else, a map appeared with everyone in Hogwarts.

"Just look around, you'll find me." James said as he walked down the hallway.

Lily ran up the stairs and into her bed and watched every move that people were doing.

At midnight she put it under her pillow and fell asleep.

"Lily, can I have it now?" James whispered to her.

Lily nodded and gave him the map, as he muttered something else everything drained away.

"Thanks." She whispered back and smiled at him 

Lily walked down the hallway to Care of Magical Creatures and out the door, "Lils, wait up!" She heard. She turned around and saw Kelcy, James and Remus running towards her. "Come on slowpokes!" She called running, but then stopped. The weather had turned horrible, a dark grey sky and storm clouds were heading their way. The group shrugged their heads. As they approached the cabin where Professor Justin was waiting for everyone. "Come on everyone. This way."

Everyone followed the Professor to the lake, "We are going to the be studying the merpeople that live here. I want you in groups of four, start." Remus, Kelcy, James and Lily walked to the far end, James whispered, "Get it out." Lily and Kelcy looked puzzled. Remus pulled out a flute and began to play a quiet, peaceful tune. Lily smiled and looked into the lake, she whispered, "Look." A merperson had emerged. It had a translator in his mouth, "Hello, have I seen you before?"

"Remus and James. This is Lily and Kelcy." James said.

"Ah James! How are you my boy! I'm Jackson, the head guard of the king."

Kelcy sat forward, "Can I draw you?"

"She's a excellent drawer." Remus replied and Kelcy blushed.

Jackson nodded and kept floating on the water.

After 10 minutes, "I'm done, thanks." Kelcy said as Lily and James finished studying the clothes and features.

"Your welcome, start playing if you need me," He dived in them came back up, "When are you free, the king wants you to play for him."

"This weekend, here at noon." Remus replied.

The merperson vanished.

"Come in everyone." Professor Justine called. Everyone handed in their project and walked to the castle.

James winked at Lily as she smiled and blushed, "James can you come with me", Dumbledore asked as they entered the Hall.

James nodded and followed Dumbledore as they went to his office, "Mum, Dad?" There stood 2 figures, looking sad but happy to see him.

"We have some news, your Aunt Joy, cousin Samantha and Grandma Justine are all alive! Your grandfather is in a deadly coma and so is Uncle David and cousin Tammy."

James smiled, he loved Sammy and Tammy, they were twins and so much fun to be around, plus they were witches, "Can we go and see them?"

"Yes, there is some bad news, you're going to leave Hogwarts, even though it is the last year."

"WHAT! You can't." James replied turning and running out of the room, he ran all the way to the lake, where he stopped, "My life," he said.

"James?" It was Lily

"Hi Lils, There is good news, my twin cousins Sammy and Tammy, Aunt Joy, Grandma and Grandpa are alive. The bad news is that mum and dad are taking me out if Hogwarts forever."

"WHAT! James, you can't." Lily had tears streaming down her face,

"I know… come with me." James stood up and they sneak into the common room, where James grabbed his invisibility cloak and looked at the map, his parents were coming.

(This is with Lily)

Lily sat reading, while waiting for James, when she heard voices, "I'm sure we'll find him. Lily, have you seen James." Professor McGonagall asked.

"No I haven't," she smiled at the Potters, "Lily Evans."

"Nice to meet you, Lily." Mrs Potter said as they left the common room. Lily nodded and sighed, she heard footsteps, James was there, "Come on."

He threw into the fire some powder, took Lily's hand and they walked into the fire as he said, "St Mungos Hospital."

In 2 seconds they were standing in a deserted car park, "Let's find everyone." James said.

They walked to the counter as James said, "The Potters."

"Third floor, room 2." Said the lady at the desk, not even looking up. James and Lily walked up the stairs and found room 2, they knocked and found Sammy, Joy and James' grandma sitting next to Tammy's lifeless body.

"Hi everyone!" James said walking in.

"James, how are you?" his aunt asked, Sammy bounded up

"Hiya Prongs! And…"

"Lily Evans." Lily replied, smiling.

"Let the boy breathe, how are you James? James?"

"Tammy." He said looking at his cousin, she was now stirring and opened her eyes, "Hi Prongs, how are you!" She said.

James sat down with Lily next to him. "Bad." He mumbled.

"What?"

Lily looked at him she smiled at him and took over, "Not to good, he was really happy to hear about you guys, but his parents are taking him out of Hogwarts…"

"Tomorrow." James replied, looking unhappy.

"Excuse me but how many months are left?" Tammy asked

"Ten." James said. "Three months until Christmas and seven until we finish Hogwarts."

"Thank you for telling me James, now go back to school and I will talk to you mother." His grandma said.


	3. Chapter 3

They turned to leave, "Lily?" Lily stopped and turn around, "Take care of him. Please." Lily nodded and walked away.

James and Lily arrived at school as the first bell was going to go to class, "Hi Prongs!"

"Hey Sirius." James said and they walked to Charms, "Where's Lily?" He asked.

James spun around, "She was here, if Snape has touched her, I will kill him."

James pulled Sirius into a deserted corridor and whispered, "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good."

They looked on the map, "James she's talking to Dumbledore." Sirius said.

James relaxed and they walked into class.


End file.
